Xander Berkeley
| birthplace = Brooklyn, New York, U.S.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0075359/bio | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1981 – present | spouse = Sarah Clarke (2002-present) 2 children }} Alexander Harper "Xander" Berkeley (born December 16, 1955) is an American actor. His roles include George Mason on the television series 24. Early life Berkeley was born in Brooklyn, New York, though he has lived most of his life in New Jersey. Berkeley went to Hampshire College and worked in the theaters at the five college system which Hampshire was a part of, including Smith, Mt. Holyoke, Amherst, and the University of Massachusetts. Berkeley worked in the Regional and Repertory Theaters in addition to Off Broadway while living in New York. Despite a classically trained theater background, he was increasingly drawn to the subtleties of film acting. A play written by Reynolds Price called "Early Dark" had such a cinematic feel to it, that an agent saw the acting potential in Berkeley and encouraged him to make the move out west.http://www.xanderberkeley.net/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=3&Itemid=5 Career Berkeley began playing minor roles in 1981, with early appearances in M*A*S*H, Cagney & Lacey, Remington Steele, Miami Vice, Moonlighting and The A-Team. Although not becoming a household name, Berkeley's face was increasingly recognizable into the 1990s. His later television guest roles included The X-Files, CSI, ER, 24 and Law & Order. On the big screen, Berkeley has appeared in North Country, Terminator 2: Judgment Day, "Phoenix," A Few Good Men, The Rookie, Candyman, Apollo 13, Leaving Las Vegas, Gattaca, The Rock (uncredited), Air Force One, Sid and Nancy, Spawn, Amistad, Shanghai Noon, Barb Wire, and Timecode. Berkeley has the distinction of appearing in both the made-for-TV movie L.A. Takedown in 1989 and its 1995 critically-acclaimed theatrical remake Heat, both directed by Michael Mann. Several of his earlier roles were in films by director Alex Cox. Berkeley often plays the roles of unsympathetic characters. In 2001, Berkeley became a recurring guest star on 24 as George Mason, the head of the Counter Terrorist Unit. His character, initially presumed evil by other characters, was revealed to be one of the good guys and became a main character in season 2, only to meet an untimely but heroic end in season 2. Berkeley appeared as Shakespeare in Tom Stoppard's The 15-Minute Hamlet. Berkeley has provided voices for animated series such as Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, Teen Titans and Gargoyles. He voices Quentin Beck/Mysterio in The Spectacular Spider-Man Berkeley portrayed the mysterious John Smith on the CBS drama Jericho. He will play the series regular role of Percy on The CW's drama Nikita. Personal life Berkeley is a painter and a sculptor, as well as a make-up artist. Berkeley met Sarah Clarke on the set of 24 in 2001, and married her the following year. They have two daughters Olwyn Harper (b. September 23, 2006), and Rowan Amara (b. March 30, 2010). Berkeley lives with his wife and 2 children in Los Angeles, California, where he works as a painter and sculptor when he isn't acting. He is preparing to make his directorial debut. Filmography * Mommie Dearest (1981) .... Christopher Crawford (adult) * M*A*S*H (1 episode, 1981) .... Marine * Fire on the Mountain (1981) (TV) * Hart to Hart (1 episode, 1982) .... Christopher Hawks * Tag: The Assassination Game (1982) .... Connally * The Incredible Hulk (1 episode, 1982) .... Tom * Tales of the Gold Monkey (1 episode, 1982) .... Eric Fromby * Remington Steele (1 episode, 1983) .... Charlie * Cagney & Lacey (1 episode, 1983) .... Maurice * Riptide (1 episode, 1984) .... Taxi Driver * Falcon Crest (1 episode, 1984) .... Buzz Whitehead * The A-Team (2 episodes, 1983–1984) .... Baker / Lieutenant Wilson * Volunteers (1985) .... Kent Sutcliffe * V (1 episode, 1985) .... Isaac Henley * The Twilight Zone (1 episode, 1986) (segment 'Take My Life... Please!') .... Dave the Angry Comic * Sid and Nancy (1986) .... Bowery Snax * Moonlighting (1 episode, 1986) .... Scalper * Omega Syndrome (1987) * Straight to Hell (1987) .... Preacher McMahon * The Verne Miller Story (1987) .... Cardogan * Walker (1987) .... Byron Cole * The Lawless Land (1988) .... Ez Andy * Tapeheads (1988) .... Ricky Fell * CBS Summer Playhouse (1 episode, 1988) .... Dr. Noah Fredericks * Deadly Dreams (1988) .... Jack Torme * Miami Vice (2 episodes, 1987–1989) .... Bailey / Tommy Lowell * L.A. Takedown (1989) (TV) .... Waingro * The Fabulous Baker Boys ''(1989) .... Lloyd * ''The Gumshoe Kid (1990) .... Monty Griswold * Father Dowling Mysteries (1 episode, 1990) .... Carl Maxwell * Internal Affairs (1990) .... Rudy Mohr * Wiseguy (1 episode, 1990) .... Ray Spiotta * The Assassin (1990) .... John Patrick Earl * The Last of the Finest (1990) .... Fast Eddie * The Guardian (1990) .... Detective * Short Time (1990) .... Carl Stark * The Grifters (1990) .... Lt. Pierson * Grand (1 episode, 1990) .... Jeffrey * The Rookie (1990) .... Blackwell * Dillinger (1991) (TV) .... Copeland * Not of This World (1991) (TV) .... Bruce MacNamara * Murder in High Places (1991) (TV) .... Wayne * Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991) .... Todd Voight * Billy Bathgate (1991) .... Harvey Preston * For the Boys (1991) .... Roberts, Vietnam * A Private Matter (1992) (TV) .... Peter Zenner * The Gun in Betty Lou's Handbag (1992) .... Mr. Marchat * Candyman (1992) .... Trevor Lyle * Deadly Matrimony (1992) (TV) * A Few Good Men (1992) .... Capt. Whitaker * It's Nothing Personal (1993) (TV) .... James Blakemore * Donato and Daughter (1993) (TV) .... Russ Loring * The Adventures of Brisco County Jr. (1 episode, 1993) .... Brett Bones * The X-Files (1 episode, 1993) .... Dr. Hodge * Attack of the 50 Ft. Woman (1993) (TV) .... Second Man * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (voice) (1 episode, 1994) .... Snav * Caroline at Midnight (1994) .... Joey Szabo * Roswell (1994) (TV) .... Sherman Carson * New York Undercover (1 episode, 1994) .... Dr. Carl Weschler * The Fifteen Minute Hamlet (1995) .... Shakespeare * Safe (1995) .... Greg White * Apollo 13 (1995) .... Henry Hurt * Leaving Las Vegas (1995) .... Cynical Cabbie * Partners (1 episode, 1995) .... Christophe Nnngaarzh * Pointman (1 episode, 1995) .... J.W. Mainwaring * Heat (1995) .... Ralph * I'd Lie for You and That's the Truth (1996) (TV) .... Bad guy * Poison Ivy II (1996) .... Donald Falk * '' A Kidnapping in the Family'' (1996) (TV) .... Curtis Harrison * A Family Thing (1996) .... Sunburned man * Nash Bridges (1 episode, 1996) .... Neil Wojak * Barb Wire (1996) .... Alexander Willis * Gargoyles (voice) (1 episode, 1996) .... Coldsteel / Iago * The Rock (1996) (uncredited) .... Lonner * Within the Rock (1996) (TV) .... Ryan * The Outer Limits (1 episode, 1996) .... Terry McCammon * Bulletproof (1996) .... Gentry * Driven (1996) .... J.D. Johnson * If These Walls Could Talk (1996) (TV) (segment "1974") .... John Barrows * Mighty Ducks (voice) (1 episode, 1996) .... Phineas T. Viper * The Tick (voice) (1 episode, 1996) .... Octopaganini * For Hope (1996) (TV) (uncredited) .... Date #4 * Apollo 11 (1996) (TV) .... Buzz Aldrin * Persons Unknown (1996) .... Tosh * Women: Stories of Passion (1 episode, 1997) .... Jimbo * High Incident (1 episode, 1997) .... Swat Team Captain * The Killing Jar (1997) .... Danny 'Figaretto' Evans * Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (voice) (1 episode, 1997) .... Hans * Spawn (1997) (TV series) (unknown episodes) .... Mike Stewart / Priest * Air Force One (1997) .... Secret Service Agent Gibbs * One Night Stand (1997) .... Charlie's Friend * Gattaca (1997) .... Dr. Lamar * Superman (voice) (1 episode, 1997) .... Sgt . Corey Mills * Players (1 episode, 1997) .... Marcus Flint * Extreme Ghostbusters (voice) (2 episodes, 1997) * Amistad (1997) .... Hammond * Breast Men (1997) .... Male Interviewer * The Truth About Juliet (1998) .... George * Three (1 episode) .... Warden * Phoenix (1998) .... Lt. Clyde Webber * Winchell (1998) (TV) .... Gavreau * ER (1 episode, 1998) .... Detective Wilson * NetForce (1999) (TV) .... Bo Tyler * Universal Soldier: The Return (1999) .... Dr. Dylan Cotner * Spawn 3: Ultimate Battle (1999) (V) .... Mike Stewart / Priest * The Wild Thornberrys (voice) (2 episodes, 1999) .... Barking Deer #2 / Stoat * The Cherry Orchard (1999) .... Yepihodov * Timecode (2000) .... Evan Wantz * Shanghai Noon (2000) .... Nathan Van Cleef * Wolf Lake (1 episode, 2001) .... Carl * Batman Beyond (voice) (2 episodes, 2001) .... Dr. Chides * Storytelling (2001) .... Mr. DeMarco ('Non-fiction') * China: The Panda Adventure (2001) .... Dakar Johnston * The Man from Elysian Fields (2001) .... Virgil Koster * Going to California (1 episode, 2001) .... Clay Shelton * Justice League (voice) (2 episodes, 2001) .... General Brak * The Court (3 episodes) .... Keith Nolan * The Third Date (2003) .... Tommy Tulip * The Stranger (2003) .... Charly * Quicksand (2003) .... Joey Patterson * Freelancer (2003) (VG) (voice) .... Dexter Hovis * 24 (27 episodes, 2001–2003) .... George Mason * The Twilight Zone (1 episode, 2003) .... Harry Kellogg * Spider-Man (voice) (1 episode, 2003) .... Mayor * Karen Sisco (1 episode, 2003) .... Alvin Simmons * Below the Belt (2004) .... Hanrahan * In Enemy Hands (2004) (as Xander Berkley) .... Admiral Kentz * The Last Full Measure (2004) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (5 episodes, 2003–2004) .... Sheriff Rory Atwater * Law & Order (1 episode, 2005) .... Clay Pollack * Drop Dead Sexy (2005) .... Harkness * Deepwater (2005) .... Gus * Standing Still (2005) .... Jonathan * North Country (2005) .... Arlen Pavich * Teen Titans (voice) (3 episodes, 2004–2005) .... Warp / Mento / General Immortus * Women in Law (1 episode, 2006) .... Campbell Knox * Magma: Volcanic Disaster (2006) (TV) .... Peter Shepherd * The Garage (2006) .... Doc Ruppert * Champions (2006) .... Uncle Doug * The West Wing (1 episode, 2006) .... Franklin Hollis * Seraphim Falls (2006) .... Railroad Foreman * Alibi (2007) (TV) .... Lt. Adam Molnar * Law & Order: Criminal Intent (1 episode, 2007) .... George Pagolis * The Batman (voice) (1 episode, 2007) .... Paul * Fracture (2007) .... Judge Moran * Standoff (1 episode, 2007) .... Paul Fisk * Bones (1 episode, 2007) .... Dr. Bankroft * Cook County (2008) .... Sonny * Boston Legal (1 episode, 2008) .... A.D.A. Rex Swarthmore * Taken (2008) .... Stuart * Jericho (1 episode, 2008) .... John Smith * The Toe Tactic (2008) .... Dad * Wainy Days (1 episode, 2008) .... Cornelius * The Mentalist (1 episode, 2008) .... Sheriff McAllister * Criminal Minds (1 episode, 2008) .... Det. Hyde * Inside the Box (2009) (TV) .... Fred O'Brien * Sparks (2009) .... Sid Harris * Batman: The Brave and the Bold (voice) (1 episode, 2009) .... Sinestro * Medium (1 episode, 2009) .... Mitchell Slocombe * The Spectacular Spider-Man (voice) (4 episodes, 2008–2009) .... Mysterio * Year One (2009) .... The King * The Consultants (2009) .... George * The Closer (1 episode, 2009) .... Detective Curt Landry * Repo Chick (2009) .... Aldrich De La Chasse * Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (2009) (voice) .... Captain Atom * Path Lights (2009) .... Father * Night and Day (2010) (TV) .... Jay Graham * Kick-Ass (2010) .... Detective Vic Gigante * Day One (TV series) (2010) .... Clarke * Bedrooms (2010) .... Harry * Luster (2010) .... Detective Carter * Below the Beltway (2010) .... McMahon * Nikita (2010) .... Percy References External links * * *A conversation with Xander Berkeley Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Hampshire College alumni Category:Actors from New York City Category:People from Brooklyn Category:1955 births Category:Living people da:Xander Berkeley de:Xander Berkeley es:Xander Berkeley fr:Xander Berkeley ko:잰더 버클리 sw:Xander Berkeley hu:Xander Berkeley nl:Xander Berkeley ja:ザンダー・バークレー pl:Xander Berkeley pt:Xander Berkeley fi:Xander Berkeley sv:Xander Berkeley